


Wonderful Tonight

by geezers



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fill, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geezers/pseuds/geezers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4278312#t4278312">this</a> prompt in fk2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Tonight

It’s not that she doesn’t look beautiful all the time, but there are just some moments that catch Fernando off guard. Like when she’s just woken up and smiles sleepily at him from across the pillow. Or when she’s playing with the children and takes on all the characters they ask her to in their whimsical improvised plays. Olalla’s always been beautiful to Fernando, but even after all these years, she still regularly manages to take his breath away.

The Chelsea end of season team dinner is an event held in a posh restaurant in central London, always something that’s as far from Fernando’s comfort zone as possible, but the only upside is that he gets to take his wife with him. To show her off. He’ll never get over how lucky he is to have her, but when she oozes charisma and makes everyone else fall in love with her too, he can only wonder why she chose to spend the rest of her life with him.

Fernando sat in their bedroom, adjusting his tie and trying to put his cufflinks in unaided when Olalla came in. As she brushed her long brown hair, the red silk gown framed her body perfectly. She looked in the mirror and pulled some of her hair out of her face, and turned round to face her husband.

“Do I look all right?” She asked, cocking her hip to the side and sighing.

For a second Fernando felt lost for words, before he breathed out, “You look _wonderful_ tonight.”

Her face lit up and she placed an enthusiastic kiss on his cheek. Noticing Fernando was struggling with his cufflinks she pulled him towards her, “Come here,” she giggled, and within seconds the cufflinks were fastened perfectly.

 

As they walked around the restaurant, mingling with players, board members and staff, Fernando couldn’t help but notice the amount of people who were unable to take their eyes off Olalla. He smiled, because those people now realised how he felt whenever he was around her. She was utterly awe inspiring even in the most menial of moments, let alone when she was dressed up and on the charm offensive. 

While Olalla enthralled one of the club bigwigs who Fernando had never spoken to before, he stopped focusing on their conversation. The older man’s guffaws drowning out, and the general murmur of the room out of Fernando’s consciousness. He hadn’t even realised that he’d done so until Olalla rested a hand softly on his cheek.

“Fer, baby, do you fell all right?”

He nodded, looking into her immersive eyes. “I feel wonderful tonight.”

Olalla’s face was simply glowing as she stared at her husband. The tenderness of her gaze took Fernando by surprise. And not for the first time in their relationship he fell in love with her all over again. 

As the night wore on Fernando developed a headache and as the clock drew closer to 1am, he bid his teammates and the mister a goodnight, before leaving the hotel amid paparazzi flashes coming at them from all angles.

“Drive home?” Fernando asked simply, and Olalla took the keys from him and they pulled away. 

While he fumbled with his keys by the front door, Olalla stood behind him and unstrapped her high heels, holding the 5-inch shoes in her hand. When the both crossed the threshold into their home, Olalla took his hand and led him up to their bedroom. 

“Does your head still hurt?” she asked, turning the light on in their room, and turning the dimmer down very low when Fernando hissed at the brightness. He nodded gingerly in response to her question.

She led him over to the bed and gestured that he sat on the end. Olalla pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “Sit tight.” She whispered before disappearing into their en suite bathroom. 

Moments later she returned with some aspirin and a glass of water. Fernando took the pills willingly and chased them down with the water.

Olalla slowly began taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. The dim light of the room made Fernando sleepy, his eyes grew tired and began to flutter as he stood up and took off his trousers while his wife changed into her pyjamas. 

He fell onto the bed, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, willing the pain to go away when Olalla slid her arm around his waist, being the big to his little spoon. 

She reached away briefly to turn off the light completely and Fernando whispered, “My darling, you were wonderful tonight.”


End file.
